The Talent show and a seceret reveled
by Ilovemydad
Summary: What would happen if Rory, and Lane could sing. What would happen if Tristan was there best friend. Would lines be crossed. One of the biggist secerets in her life is reveled. MAYBE.
1. Chapter 1

The talent show

Chapter 1 : Persuation Rory's POV

"God, Mom. How many times do I have to tell you I am not good enough to try out for the talent show. I can't sing that good" I said even though I knew I was lying. "Rory, you are a great singer" Lorelai said trying to persuide her daughter to try out for the talent show. "Mom if you want me to try out I will ok and my audition will be tomorrow in front of all the people trying out". "trying out is all I ask. I am sure you will get in" Lorelai said.

Monday: Day of The Audition

Rory's POV

I was getting off the bus waiting for the end of the day to end.  
"I am so nervous" I muttered. Tristan came up behind me and said "hey mare,  
why are you nervous" Tristan said like he really cared. I said "do you really care". Tristan said "of course I do". "alright then. I have major stagefright.  
My mom is making me tryout for the talent show" I said very scared. Tristan was trying to reassure me it would be okay and he said he would be there watching me.

Monday: Auditions

Rory's POV

I came into the auditorum with Tristan. I practiced with him during lunch.  
He is working on the lights and spotlights. Paris, maddy, lousis, and Summer wanted to know where we were during lunch. I told Paris, Maddy, and Lousis to come by because I knew Summer was trying out. I am so nervous but I was last and still had to sing infront of everyone. It is Kelly's and Summer's turn. Then Lane came bursting in and up to me. She said "sorry i'm late but i'm ready and we will rock" with a gigantic smirk.

Kelly's POV Kelly and Summer's tryout singing Supid cupid

"we are going to sing some of the middle to the song Stupid Cupid by Mandy Moore"

"Hey hey Set me free Stupid Cupid Stop picking on me

You messed me up for good Right from the very start Hey, go play Robin Hood With somebody else's heart

You got me jumping like a crazy clown And I don't feature what your puttin' down Well since I kissed his loving lips of wine The thing that bothers me is That I like it fine"

Rory's POV

They really stunk. I leaned next to tristan's ear and said "they really stunk. They were way off key". Then the teacher said "Rory, Lane you are up. Tristan you practiced with them and are working on lights. Am I right?" Tristan nodded.  
Summer and Kelly couldn't believe that Tristan helped me and Lane with our preformance because he said and I quote 'I will never help you with your preformance. I would rather have a hole open in the earth and swollow me whole'.

Rory's Pov Rory's, Lane's, and Tristan's tryout singing What dreams are made of

"Hi we want to show and Summer and Kelly that we can sing better and Tryout. Our song is 'What dreams are made of'".

Me and Lane started dancing around singing.

Hey now Hey now

Hey now Hey now

Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright When I see you smiling, I go Oh oh oh I would never want to miss this 'cause in my heart I know what this is

[Chorus  
Hey now Hey now This is what dreams are made of Hey now Hey now This is what dreams are made of I've got somewhere I belong I've got somebody to love This is what dreams are made of

(Hey now)  
(Hey now)

Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You could search the world and never figure it out You don't have to sail the oceans No no no Happiness is no mystery it's Here now it's you and me

[Chorus

Open your eyes (This is what dreams are made of)  
shout to the sky (This is what dreams are made of)

Then I see u smiling, I go Oh oh oh Yesterday my life was duller Now everything's Technicolor

[Chorus  
(Hey now)  
(Hey now)  
Hey now This is what dreams This is what dreams are made of Hey now Hey now This is what dreams are made of I've got somewhere I belong I've got somebody to love This is what dreams are made of (Hey now)  
(Hey now)  
Hey now This is what dreams This is what dreams are made of

The teacher, Summer, Kelly, and Tristan were speachless until the teacher came up to Lane and me and said "where did you learn to sing like that". We just shrugged and said "don't know".

She then said "You are definitly in along with Madline, and Lousis. I'll say you definitly beet out

summer. Talent show is on the March 14 that gives you 1 month to practice bye". Me and Lane ran up and hugged Tristan and said

"we beat the sluts and they are not in but we are along with Madline, and Lousis. Thank you so much". Tristan just smirked and

said "I could help you alot more" which earned him a slap in the arm. He said "ow". I said "Good". We just sat there until we

heard "Lorelai" but we still were hugging him until we heard it again but louder "Lorelai". We looked and saw my... . 


	2. Not Way Not Way

The Talent show and Secerets reveled

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Recap:

Tristan just smirked and said "I could help you alot more" which earned him a slap in the arm. He said "ow".

I said "Good".

We just sat there until we heard "Lorelai" but we still were hugging him until we heard it again but louder "Lorelai" we

looked and saw my... .

Secerets are no good (rory's POV)

We saw my Grandpa. I said "Hi Mr. Hayden".

"Lorelai how many times since we got back into your life to call me grandpa H."

"Sorry, it is just so different now knowing you. I mean until 3 months ago I thought you were dead. No offense." Strub just laughed.

"Mind introducing me to your friends. I heard you just got into the school Talent show. What are you preforming".

"Sure, but how about next time because you and me have one of those lovely bussiness meetings to get to. Right"? Strob nodded and they started to walk away. "Tristan thank you so much and Lane come on we will give u a ride home in the limo. You want a ride Tristan". He shook his head no.

"I'm sorry I have my porsche outside". I nodded. I continued with Lane out to the limo. Not suprisingly Strub or wait Grandpa H. was already in the limo. We were sitting in the limo. We never even saw him coming. I heard a 'crash'. A scream.  
Felt something sticky on my hand. It was BLOOD. The next thing I see is black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A. N. Sorry it is short but I couldn't really think. I have been trying to get this up. please please please I am Begging you. Please send me 5 nice reviews. Enjoy. 


	3. Reactions

Reactions

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything

Recap:

"I'm sorry I have my porsche outside". I nodded. I continued with Lane out to the limo. Not suprisingly Strub or wait Grandpa H.  
was already in the limo. We were sitting in the limo. We never even saw him coming. I heard a 'crash'. A scream.  
Felt something sticky on my hand. It was BLOOD. The next thing I see is black.

HFMH Hospital Rory's POV

I was slowley opening my eyes. Hopeing to see the inside of the limo and hope it was a night mare. I was wrong.  
I opened my eyes to see a white room. There on the wall was a plaque. It said.

In Dearest Memory Strob Hayden Beloved Husband, Father, and Grandpa The founder of The Hartford Memoreial Hospital 1950-2001

Tears formed in my eyes but then I see two people cuddling in a hospital bed. It was my Mom and Dad. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I opened my mouth and said "Mom Dad" it came out high and screetchy but it still came out. I couldn't move my right arm. Then my mom and dad were stering and got up. They came over to me and said "O Rory Honey your awake" before my mom burst into tears and they gave me a huge hug.  
"We are going to call everyone" Chris said.

"Ok but Mom, what happened". I said

"Ror. It is not easy for me to say this but you were in a car crash/Drive by" Lorelai finished with tears in her eyes.

"Mom why would that happen outside of Chilton and is Lane alright".

"Yes Lane is fine she left yesterday. Except Ror. You were in a coma for the last week. I called Head Master Charleston and told him to keep it on the DL".

2 days later Rory's Pov

'I am going back to Chilton with a cast on my right arm and a cast on my left shoilder'. 'I hope no one laughs at me.  
I got into the limo from the crap shack. My Chilton Uniform was fitting alright. It was really snug.

We just arrived at Chilton and I got out of the car. It was in the middle of First Period and I had to go see head master Charleston. I was walking through the choridors when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see Tristan.

"Hello are you new. I haven't seen you here this year" he said.

"Cut the crap Dugrey. You know it is me" I said angry.

"Mary" He said confused as to why I would be covered in casts?

"Yes it is me".

"What happened" he asked scared?

"Like you don't know. It happened right outside Chilton. Um let me see. Last week" I was near tears that one of my friends couldn't even think to know what happened.

"Right after the audition. After you asked me I ran past you to get to my car and sped out of the parking lot" his eyes said it was the truth.

"Okay. I believe you but do you want to know what happened".

"Yes if it is okay" he asked pleading.

"Ok. So Grandpa H., Lane, and me got into the limo. As it was pulling out we hear bang. Crash. and I have blood on my hands.  
A shaterd window right next to me. We got into a car crash/Drive by. Lane was fine, Grandpa H. Passed, and I was in a coma for a week. A bullet went through my left sholider and my arm was bleeding like crazy. All I could hear were screams and then it went black" I said letting the tears flow free.

"O my Mar. Why was there a drive by right outside Chilton".

"I don't know you tell me".

"I would surely like to know why you are moody".

"Are you sure". He nodded. "You can't tell anyone ok". He nodded again. "Tris. I am pregnant and I don't know how.  
Nobody knows how because I am a virgin". "The funny thing is. Is that your nick name Mary is just like me. I mean here I am pregnant and a virgin I add".

"Okay I won't tell anyone but go to Head master Charleston".

I walk to the office and I go in to his office and see not only head master Charleston. But some one else.  
A. N. = I know I didn't wait until I got the 5 reviews but I just couldn't stay away. so please give me 2 reviews. 


	4. Adoption Notice and Authors Note

Hello readers,

Hi, I know I haven't updated pretty much any of my stories, but lately I have finally come to realize I wasn't going to let control my life anymore. I don't know how it happened but I have lost my inspiration to write, and I don't know if I will get it back. Sure I come up with ideas, but as soon as I write them and post them, I loose intrest. So that is why I am thinking about giving some of my stories up for adoption. This has been going on in my mind for along time, I just didn't know if I could bring myself to write it. I'm sorry if you liked my stories, and now I'm practicly abandoning them. The stories I am putting up for adoption are:

**The Talent Show and A Secret Revealed, **

**Unexpected, **

**Wildfire, **

**Harry Potter meets the Gilmore Girls, **

**Camp Rock meets the Gilmore Girls or The Gilmore Girls go to Camp Rock, **

**The Bite of Stardom, **

**and **

**Heartbroken**

Again I'm sorry if all of you readers out there liked them but I have to stop living in this world and ignoring my life out of it. I have to start focusing on my grades, taking all the AP classes I can, and my two main focuses that will both really hopefully help with my future are getting into college and getting into a color guard. I can't promise when I will update my other stories, that I can't bring myself to give up. Hell I can't promise I ever will continue them, but I can promise that nothing will ever stop me from writing. I probably won't put everything I ever write up on the site, but I may post a thing or two.

If somebody wants to adopt one of the stories above just PM me, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. I'm sorry, and I will really miss all these stories but if or when they are adopted, I am sure the new author will make it better than I ever could.

Sincerely,

Brandi (Ilovemydad)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey readers:

Well I know I have been gone off fanfiction for while but I am thinking about coming back. Not sure if I will, but if I do, I am only going to focus on one or two stories because I'm in the process of trying to write my own book. Plus exams are coming up, :blarg:, they suck. The stress level they give you, so so so not fun. Well I have a poll on my profile to ask what stories you want me to finish, and it would be greatly appriciated if you took the time to answer it. Please and thank you.

Sincerly,

Ilovemydad (Brandi)


End file.
